Atrapado
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Ligero Romano/USA. Al ver girar el tambor supuso que era el fin, más aún cuando apuntó a su nuca sin clemencia. "Dios realmente te ama, Estados Unidos" Dijo el siempre cobarde, demostrándole que de cobarde no tenía nada.


**• Advertencias**: Romano!Mafioso, insinuación de tortura, insinuación de muerte, mención y alusión a la Ruleta Rusa. Mención de hechos históricos. ¿Mafia?  
><strong>• Disclaimer<strong>: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad~

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

Tragó en seco, incapaz de poder decir algo. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado allí? ¿Presa de _aquel_ intento de persona? Bueno, no un intento, lo era; en la medida que consideras _humano_ a una representación física de un país, que, acotaba, no podía morir por las causas comunes estudiadas hasta la fecha.

En fin. Alfred, Estados Unidos, como prefieran, yacía amarrado a una silla. Esposado a la misma con unas vigas clavadas en los apoyabrazos. La mordaza que le impedía hablar estaba molestándole, e irritando las comisuras de sus labios; lastimándole.

Lovino, Italia Romano o Italia del Sur, como gusten, rió. No esa risa nerviosa que en varias oportunidades el estadounidense le escuchó, no, esta era una risa profunda; grave, segura, que en otros momentos no hubiese encajado con el italiano. El país mayor, sentado en otra silla mucho más elegante a la cual tenía sujeto al americano –_más bien parecía un trono de esos de época, según el criterio cinematográfico del menor_–, vestía con galanura un smoking blanco, con una camisa de seda y una corbata a juego; ambas de color negro. El sombrero inmaculado que adornaba su rostro, dándole un aire mucho más maduro al usualmente cobarde país, impedía que Alfred viese con exactitud lo que sus ojos le decían. Oh sí, porque los ojos de Lovino Vargas hablaban, y le decían que sufriría las consecuencias.

–Estados Unidos. –Empezó el castaño con voz profunda. El rubio volvió a tragar su propia saliva. –

A causa de la mordaza, el de anteojos no pudo ni quejarse para hacerle notar al otro que le escuchaba.

–Uno de tus ciudadanos; que está bajo mi zona de tráfico, ha denegado los impuestos obligatorios que mis _amigos_ piden _amablemente_. ¿Cómo crees que me siento, Jones? –Elevó un poco su mirada, con lentitud y elegancia; podría también decirse maestría o una increíble habilidad para atormentar a los pobres seres que ya habían pasado por su situación. –

El país del norte americano sintió como los vellos de cada rincón de su cuerpo se erizaban en pánico. Los respectivos énfasis en la oración que profesó el otro logró hacer que la máscara de valentía y seguridad que siempre adornaban al menor cayera en pedazos. Miles de pedazos incapaces de poder volver a juntarse.

–¿Y Jones? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –Pidió, esbozando una sonrisa que rallaba lo insano. – ¡Oh! ¿Acaso no puedes hablar? –Chisteó, inclinándose hacia el frente, rompiendo la imponente posición que antes había tenido. – ¡Pero qué mal! –Dijo, alegando con su diestra, en un gesto puramente sarcástico. –

El de ojos azules afiló la mirada, no le agradaba este niño presuntuoso e intento de mafioso. Romano paró en sus divagaciones y volvió a mirar con severidad a su rehén. Sus ojos oliva no estaban contentos con la fulminante de aquellos zafiros.

En un pequeño salto, el europeo quedó de pie, y, como si nada, limpió el inexistente polvo en su blanquecino traje. Cada paso, cada respiración, cada todo fue oído, visto y analizado por el estadounidense. En un movimiento que levantó, apropósito, el galante saco del captor, los ojos del esposado se abrieron en una temerosa sorpresa. Un arma sujeta a un cinturón que colgaba de su brazo relucía por querer ser usada.

Por primera vez en su vida Alfred temió lo que hace momentos creía imposible. Comenzó a patalear, berrinchar o lo que sea, con tal de que Romano terminara este suplicio. Mas este ni atención le puso, siguió divagando cosas de la vida que al menor le importaban menos que probar la comida de Inglaterra.

–Estados Unidos. –Su nombre virtual volvió a sonar en la habitación de paredes impenetrables. –

El susodicho levantó la cabeza, esperando algo.

En un ágil movimiento, digno de un profesional, Vargas colocó el cañón del arma de seis balas frente a él. El sudor frío –_o cálido, ya no sabía_– corrió a mil sobre su sien.

–He decidido que la suerte será tu verdugo o tu salvadora. –Sonrió de lado, y con uno de sus dedos giró el tambor del arma. – Cuando se detenga, sabremos cuanto te ama Dios, Alfred F. Jones. –

Los orbes desorbitados del país de la libertad no daban crédito a su situación. ¡Iba a morir! ¡Moriría! De eso no había duda alguna. Ahora entendía lo que el inglés le dijo hace tantos años ya "_Sigue bromeando y haciendo lo que quieras, que terminarás mal_" ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué no le hizo caso a su ex–tutor? ¡¿Por qué~?

El tambor se detuvo en un sonoro _click_. Y Estados Unidos no había ni hecho un testamento.

–_Arrivederchi, Stati Uniti_. –Y gatilló. –

Alfred esperó el final, temiendo el dolor más insoportable que se le pudiera haber imaginado. Esperó, segundos, minutos, ¿Horas? No sabía, pero si algo tenía claro es que no estaba muerto.

–Jujuju~ parece que Dios te ama, bastardo. –Guardó el arma, sonriendo cabizbajo. Se inclinó al menor, y susurró algo que no llegó a oírse en el aire, pero que fue lo suficientemente alto como para dejar al de ojos azules choqueado. – _Adiós, hijo de puta. Y para la próxima, trata de que tus habitantes sepan lo que es el respeto. Después de todo, la ley del más fuerte manda, ¿No?_ –

De eso no había duda, en el bajo mundo, en la oscuridad de la Tierra, Italia del Sur era el más fuerte.

Y se fue, dejando al rubio presa de una enorme confusión. Las últimas palabras de Romano sonaban en su cabeza, como un mantra. Y, de nuevo, quedó solo en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto.

...

Tres días después unos hombres de traje negro le soltaron en un baldío. Su propia guardia de seguridad fue a buscarlo, Alfred nunca habló del tema y sobre lo que pasó ese día. Pero un jueves que aparentaba ser normal… una carta le llegó.

"_Te lo dije Jones, enseñales buenos modales a tus chicos. No vaya a ser que suceda una desgracia~_"

A lo lejos, se escuchaban disparos.

Sin lugar a dudas, Italia del Sur era un demonio con cara de ángel. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, era el Dios del bajo mundo.

* * *

><p>HOLA! Tanto tiempo D: de seguro van a querer matarme... pero, ya saben, cuando una persona tiene un bloqueo, asd, es difícil recuperarse x.x y aún no estoy del todo bien ): esto nació de una manera random que no me pondré a relatar porque es vergonzosa xD Gracias por leer este intento de crack *-* Bye~<p> 


End file.
